Welcome To The Office
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: PLEASE READ! I am taking requests for what to write next if you want me to write anything just send me a message on here or at .tumblr .com/ and I will write it thanks :3 Hope you enjoy -Reaper


**PLEASE READ!- I take requests on what to write next, so if you want me to write something... send the idea! Hope you like this story :)**

**~Welcome To The Office~**

**~Jo's POV~**

Today was the big day. My first day at Roosterteeth begins today. I only met Burnie, Brandon and Kara. They were all very nice to me which means that it will be easy to work there with them. Walking through the door of my new apartment, I checked to see if I had everything, knowing that I was so excited for my first day that I would forget something important. I exited my car in excitement and quickly slammed it shut and rushed to get inside and out of the rain. I ran as fast as I could to get inside without breaking my heels and without losing the papers and manila folders that held important papers in my arms. _Great. _I thought. _I just got this white shirt and black skirt and now they're soaked. _I let out a sigh as I walked through the door.

"Amazing weather, huh." Kara said looking at my soaked clothes. I nodded and went to take another step but I had no idea where to go. As I opened my mouth to ask Kara where to go she answered my question before I could say a word. "Go straight down this hall then when you get into a big room, make a right and up a flight of stairs. Burnie's office is the second one on the right."

"Thanks," I said with a genuine smile. I turned around to begin my journey but the only thing I met was someone's chest, knocking me onto the floor, sending **all **of my things airbourne. I landed hard on my back and landed with a _**thud. **__What the hell did I hit? A freaking wall? _I rubbed the side of my head as it pulsed in pain. Just as I was about to start gathering my thoughts, I heard a sweet and innocent voice come from in front of me.

"Jesus Lorenzo! I am terribly sorry!" I hear someone stagger to their feet and when I open my eyes and look up, I see a face. He didn't look like Brandon. **No. **He was _**cuter**_!"Are you alright?" he asked in his amazing British voice. I could feel my face burning red. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said. I looked at the wall clock to check the time. "Oh no! I'm late!" I grabbed my papers in a hurry and brushed past the good-looking British man and ran up the stairs.

**~Gavin's POV~**

I didn't know who that girl was but she was _**beautiful**_. Her long, flowy black hair reaching down to her hips, her bright blue eyes that were bluer than the Caribbean Sea, and what makes her even_**more**_beautiful was the way her eyes sparkled. I looked at the stairs (even though she wasn't there anymore) in surprise. Then I looked at Kara with doe eyes.

"Who on the bloody Earth was _**that**_?" She looked at me with the "dude, you are so behind," look. She rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"I'm gonna go 'head and guess you weren't here when she first came here, were you?" I shook my head, still having the ridiculous look on my face. She sighed and continued. "She's Jo Harper. Today's her first day. She's here to be the first girl in Achievement Hunter. I believe that you and the boys will be playing Minecraft with her in about fifteen minutes or so, so you might wanna get goin' and set everything up."

**~No POV~**

About twenty minutes passed by and Jo walked back down the stairs. Gavin realized that he ran out of coffee, so he decided to get some more. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into something, causing him to fall on top of it. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was on top of Jo. He had yet _again_ managed to bump into her, causing both of them to collapse. His face went red, brighter than the "Touch My Awesome Button" shirt he was wearing. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of who it was. Kara looked over and whistled. "Daayyum, Gavin. Makin' a move already?" She snickered and Gavin shot her the shut-your-bloody-annoying-mouth look.

"I am so sorry. I... You... It..." Gavin shut his mouth before he said something stupid. The two stared at each other. Not even a moment later, Gavin lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Ray just happened to walk in at that moment from the AH office and before he stopped, he turned around and walked right back into the office to Michael's desk. He whispered something to him. Michael said something back to him, shaking his head. Ray replied and Michael got out of his chair and walked out of the office. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, staring at the "love birds" on the floor eating each other's faces. He shook his head and Ray ran towards him and yelled, "TOLD YOU GAVIN WAS GETTIN' SOME!" Almost everyone on the bottom floor heard and Gavin could hear them laughing but he didn't care.

After the two separated, Gavin got up and helped Jo to her feet. He looked behind him to see Michael, Ray, Kara, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Barbara, Lindsay, and Miles staring at them. Gavin and Jo's faces began to turn red.

**Gavin turned back to face Jo and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then whispered, "Welcome to the office," then walked into the AH office and sat in his chair. Jo had a feeling she was going to like this job.**


End file.
